


A devilish christmas

by Navaros



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Help, I'm so embrasseda, Implied Pairing, My first fanfiction ever, impaired relationship, lots of fluff, nd anxious about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9052600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navaros/pseuds/Navaros
Summary: Lucifer discovering the joys of christmas.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antarctic_Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctic_Echoes/gifts).



> Oh in his fathers name. I 'm hiding under a rock now. Never coming out again.  
> This is my first fiction ever. But I love the Lucifer Fandom and my fellow Lucifans. And I felt the need to write something festive while I was sitting with my parents yesterday. 
> 
> Please bear with me. I'm from Germany. My english is horrible. I tend to think too german , especially when it comes to grammar and sentence structure.
> 
> Thanks to my beta reader and little "brother" Laurwen who corrrected a whole bunch of my mistakes. But since he is german too it may be not perfect.
> 
> Ant thanks to Antarcticv_Echoes my favorite Lucifan writer. Thanks for encouraging me in posting this. I hope you like it.

Christmas. The sound of this little word was enough to send him a shudder along his spine. Who the hell needs all these plastic trees, ornaments and stupid angels! And why must it be angels? There wasn't a single Christmas devil. It would be awesome. He would love it.

Lucifer swore to himself, that there will be no single trace of Christmas in his Club. NOT A SINGLE ONE. After lighting his cigarette he poured himself another drink. He was disturbed by a familiar sound, while grabbing the expensive whiskey bottle. A big grin appeared on his face as he saw the name of the caller on the display. „Detective.“ His voice was as smooth as an angel, when he picked up his phone. „What is it that you desire?“ „Lucifer, please stop these games. I really need your help.“ She didn't need to say any more. He grabbed his car keys and with a questionable speed and a lot of alcohol in his body he speeded to her apartment. He was the devil after all. Alcohol didn't affect him. Not this small amount at least.  
He didn't knock, he just entered the apartment like he always did. Humans and their affection for doors was something he would never understand. Chloe was used to this by now. She didn't ask him about this any more. The first time it was like „Hey remember, devil here. Doors are not my concern.“ And she didn't have the nerves for his... Luciferness. He needed much things but supporting him and his act wasn't one of them.

His face was pure horror when he entered her apartment. Christmas decorations was everywhere. Pure horror! This was hell, well at least his personified hell. Maybe Amenadiel kept him imprisoned in one of the cells? Yes, yes! This was the only possibility.  
In the living room was a fir tree overloaded with different ornaments, lights and tinsel. He shuddered again. A singing Santa stood besides the couch and a crib was on the couch table. That was it! He needed to talk to his detective about this. Why did everyone celebrate the birthday of his half brother and not his one or one of his siblings? Well technically they didn't have birthdays as far as he knew. However he was important. He was the devil after all and he lit the stars in his old days. So why didn't he have his own day? And no, Halloween didn't count. He should ask the old Sod about this, if they ever met again. He was just about to make a speech about all THIS, which meant everything in his sight right now.  
„Lucifer!“ Oh in his fathers name, the next horror showed up as the little hell spawn lunged herself at him with the speed of a torpedo. His whole body was stiff in horror. He still hoped, if he played dead or pretended being a statue, she would let him go. But no chance of course she would never do this.  
„Detective? A little help here?“ She was just about to enter the room smiling at both of them. „Oh no, Lucifer, you need to stay right there.“ She grinned at him. “I need you to look after Trixie. The babysitter is ill and I need to do... well… Christmas things. I will only be away for a few hours.“ Lucifer pouted. He wasn't a bloody hellhound trainer. Because these could have handled the small human. But Lucifer? Nope, that won't gonna happen.

His gaze went over to Chloe, his detective. Her hair was a bun as always. She wore a comfortable washed out jeans and a shirt. Her sweet smile, her charming look... he pouted again. Damn it! Even in this outfit she was beautiful. „Please! I have a surprise for you, if you do it without asking.“ A surprise? For him? How exiting! His frown turned into a wide grin. „I hope, it involves a lot of naked time and sexiness my love.“ She wasn't listening to him any more. Grabbing her car keys she looked at Trixie, who still hugged the scared man-devil-child. „Monkey? I need you to stay with Lucifer. Be a good child and have an eye on him.„ „Hey, I think, I'm supposed to watch her.“ She grinned again. „No cake, no inappropriate things on TV! And Lucifer, no ranting about Christmas! No don't give me that look, I know you. So no, just don't.“ And with these words she was out of the front door leaving them behind.  
Lucifer stood behind, when Trixie finally let him go and stared at him with big eyes. „So?“ His eyebrow raised as he straighten his clothes. „So what?“ Lucifer asked. „What are you getting mommy for Christmas?“ „I don't to the present thingy, child. Why should I?“ Trixie sighed. „Because it's Christmas, silly. You are supposed to get presents for the ones you love.“  
His head was tilted a little bit. „But I don't celebrate the bloody birthday of my stupid half-brother.“ She sighed again. „But you like mommy, don't you? And because of that you need to get her a present. You know, I love her and because of that I made her something really special.“ She nodded to confirm her argument about this. And it was true. She was drawing a really big and completely secret picture for her mum.

Lucifer started to think about this. Of course he liked Chloe. After all she was his partner, his friend… yes, only his friend. Or was she maybe more? No, of course she wasn't. Stupid human feelings! It was all the detectives fault! But after all of this? He liked her… a lot. So the small human was right. He needed to get her a present. „Come on, child, we need to go to the bloody mall.“ „Of course! You need my help to find something.“ Another little pouty expression appeared on his face. Why didn't anyone in this household have respect for him? Was he getting soft? No, no, no of course he wasn't.  
He glared at her, while she was totally unimpressed of it and put her shoes and jacket on. She grinned at him with her tooth gaps and her pigtails.  
While Trixie was on his passenger seat, he was actually able to drive ordinary in human terms. He called it slow and boring like a snail.  
But what the bloody hell was he thinking? Finding easily a parking space at the mall the day before Christmas? Well, rather the hell froze before that would happen. Not that he couldn’t arrange that. They searched for half an hour, before Lucifer, who was already bugged out, paid a poor soul a few hundreds for their parking lot. Ha! This was how the devil did things.  
He grabbed Trixies hand to be sure she wouldn't get lost in the chaos. Chloe will kill him with her glaze, if this happens.  
Tortured Souls were everywhere. Screaming, punching... aaah, home sweet home. Except for… this wasn't hell. It was the day before Christmas and the people were going nuts.“Really? Do we have to go, Beatrice?“ „Uhum yes.“ He rolled his eyes again. Not only the people were going nuts, annoying music, tasteless decorations and those creepy Santas were everywhere. Why did people like this stuff so much? He just didn't get it. „What do you think should I get for her, child?“ Trixie shook her head. „You need to know. Get her something she likes. Because you know mommy and you care for her.“ Great, this was just great. He could get everything like a car or a new house. It didn't matter. Money didn't matter. But what did she like? She didn't care for luxury. So they needed to explore the mall, but the crowd of selfish humans pushed, pulled and screamed at one everyone. It wasn't easy. He worried about Beatrice's safety. He couldn't risk that she was pushed down and run over or got lost in the crowd. „Don’t tell anyone OK, child? I will deny it anyway.“ He picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Inhuman strength for the win. And Trixie squeed in pleasure, because she had the best spot ever and could watch everything from there.  
No he wasn't getting soft! That was ridiculous. It was just safer for her that way and for him of course, too. He was once shot by the detective, he didn't need another taste of her bloody bullets. So let the adventure begin.

He should definitely check if the mall wasn't hell. Maybe it was a spare hell, because time was flowing different down there. They just entered the mall, when his phone rang. He noticed that almost 4 hours passed. All the screaming and other sounds! He was sure that some of the people did already look like demons. This was a special Christmas hell, created for the next apocalypse. He was sure of that.  
Aaah, his lovely detective was interrupting his thoughts. Lucifer hoped that she called him to let him know when she will be back home. „Lucifer, you need to come to the Club. Immediately.“ His eyebrows rose again. „Why? What happened? Are you alright, detective?“ Panic flushed through him. Did something happen to her because he wasn't there to protect her? Oh no, that couldn't happen. „Don't worry I'm OK, just don't ask. Be a good devil and come to Lux, and yes, bring Trixie with you.“  
And with that instruction she ended the call. Lucifer grabbed the present for her and placed the little spawn again on his shoulders to leave the mall. She enjoyed this a little bit too much. His reputation would be ruined, if someone in hell saw him like that. No, he was not going to be soft!  
Lucifer dashed to his car and made sure that Beatrice buckled up again. She hold Chloes present, while he drove to LUX.  
He throw his keys to his valet as he arrived and entered the Club following by Trixie. Nothing was there. No Chloe. Maybe she was waiting in his penthouse? He called the elevator and tipped impatient with his foot.

With a ping the doors finally opened at the second floor and he stood there in shock. Again he was in his personal hell. He still wasn't convinced to be not in one of the cells. There was his detective who wore the ugliest Christmas sweater ever. Again with a Santa… He shuddered. And his apartment was decorated. Lights and a Christmas tree with black and red tasteful ornaments and a... morningstar on top of it stood there. Well at least it was not an angel at the top of the tree. What the bloody hell was going on? “Mommy!" Trixie launched herself at Chloe like she did on Lucifer earlier the day. „Hey, Monkey. I hope he behaved well?“ Both grinned at each other and grinned even more as Lucifer started pouting again, which was follow by a „Hmpf.“  
„What are you doing here? What are you doing to me? And to my apartment?“ He crossed his arms while looked at her. But the anger already started to wear off only because she looked at him. She just looked. „Well I thought, you were lonely, Lucifer. Nobody should be alone at Christmas. Especially you.“ She knew him. She saw his loneliness that he hid behind his mask. And even if she didn't believe in his whole I'm the devil act, she believed that he never had a Christmas with his family. Well ,they were fucked up. Especially his parents were. She knew. Otherwise he wouldn't act like he did. His broken soul needed, no, deserved some happiness. He deserved it who was her silly but still cute and handsome fallen angel.  
He was still baffled for just a moment. „I'm not going to wear something like this.“ He told he while he gestured at her sweater. „And I'm not praying or celebrating my bloody half-brothers birthday.“ „You don't need to, Lucifer, but you could celebrate being around your friends.“ She smiled and he really was touched by his detective. Well he was touched in some strange human way, he couldn't understand. Bloody hell he was really getting soft. „He got you a present“ Trixie jelled with exitemend.  
Lucifer was blushing. Yes he, the devil, was blushing. His reputation was totally ruined while he handed her the small and nicely wrapped gift. He knew humans normally opened their presents in the morning of the 25th. But he didn't celebrate a bloody brats birthday! He could give her the present anytime he wanted to. Beside the fact, that Trixie annoyed him the whole time that he should give it to her immediately.  
Chloes eyes were nearly popping out of her head. „It's nothing inappropriate for children, is it?“ „Oh if you wanted to have sex toys, why didn't you say something? It would have been a lot easier. And I would be able to show how it's properly used.“ He grinned while Chloe rolled her eyes at him. She unwrapped the gift. „Please just do me a favour! Don't put it on your work desk where everybody could see that thing.“ Somebody could think that he liked children. But on the other hand everyone could see him on her desk. Hmmm, that was a difficult decision.  
Chloe stared at the gift. She couldn't believe what she saw. „Oh Lucifer…“ She didn't find the right words, which left her speechless. „Come here, silly devil.“ "I'm not silly-" She grabbed his shirt, interrupted his little pouting and pulled his head a little bit down. He was just ridiculously tall. „Because you can be really sweet besides your Luciferness. And we are standing under a mistletoe…“ She placed a little kiss on his cheek. He blushed again because of it and now it was his turn to be speechless. His heart beat like hell. The devil went over to the bar to grab a drink to clear his throat . But he still struggled to find the right words. What was that bloody weird feeling inside his chest? Maybe it was a heart attack. Was he going to die? Oh sure he was! He had read a lot about heart attacks. Chloe was here, which meant he was vulnerable. Fine! Killed by a little kiss. Well, it could be worse. Death by a car accident sounded more painful or got shot again. Once was definitely enough. Or he could get a horrible disease from the spawn with her sometimes goofey nose . But no, nothing of that happened. It was just this weird feeling inside his chest which now burned like hellfire. Somehow he enjoyed it.  
Lucifer placed his drink on top if the piano and was still blush. He sat down and started to play, while he smiled at his detective. „Hey it wouldn’t be Christmas without music, would it?“ Trixie and Chloe joined beside him at the little bench, after she placed his present on the Piano for this moment. She tried to remember a few notes, she learned then she was child, while Trixie was just listen to them.  
This was his first Christmas. It was not as bad as he thought. Maybe, just maybe he will give it another try next year.

It was the first day at work after all this holiday madness. Lucifer spotted the framed picture on Chloes desk as he entered the room. Immediately he rushed to her desk while he raised his voice in shock.  
"Oh bloody hell, detective! What are you thinking?" She grinned. "What? It's my present and I can do with it what I want. And I want it to stay here."  
He rolled with his eyes as an indignant sound slipped of his throat. “I'm never going to give you a gift a again! That's it!” Before he could he react, he got another little kiss from his detective. Lucifer could swear, that he still felt her lips on his after the kiss was finish. He glared to the professional taken and beautiful framed picture of him and Trixie, which stood on Chloes desk. Yes, he loved HIS girls. But did anybody need to know this? He still had a reputation to maintain.


End file.
